The present invention relates to coated chewing gum products, and more particularly to products that have a chewing gum center, a hard outer coating and an emulsifier used as a subcoat layer to provide softening of the gum after it has been coated.
Chewing gum formulas are manufactured to have a dough-like consistency. Depending on the formula, the gum may be soft or hard. Generally, sugar-type formulations with base, sugar, syrup and flavor have a hard gum consistency. A softener and/or humectant like glycerin is added to give a softer consistency. Other softeners like propylene glycol may also be added. The use of a high moisture syrup may also give a softer gum product. The gum base itself may also be softened, which will also give a softer gum consistency. There are a number of ways to soften gum consistency and these methods have been developed in the past to make stick chewing gum and soft bubble gum products that are very consumer acceptable.
Soft gum, however, if pelletized to make a coated chewing gum product, is not acceptable for coating operations that produce a hard shell. This process is called "hard panning", a well known procedure of applying syrups (generally sugar syrups) to gum centers in repeated coats, drying the syrup after each coat. Hard gum centers are needed to withstand the vigorous treatment during the coating operation, otherwise the gum pieces deform during the panning process and are not commercially acceptable. Generally, gum centers for coating are formulated to be harder than gum used to make chewing gum sticks or bubble gum. Unfortunately, the hard gum centers do not develop as soft of a chew as a softer gum product, and are thus less preferred by most consumers.
There are several patents that disclose a variety of sugar and sugarless coatings for chewing gum and other comestibles. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,238,510 to Cherukuri et al. discloses a sugarless coating containing sorbitol in crystalline form. The process uses a "soft panning" technique, where a dusting mix of powdered sweetener is added to help absorb moisture in the coating syrup. Binding components and film forming components are included in the coating syrup. Anti-sticking components and moisture absorbing components are included in the dusting mix.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,250,195 to Cherukuri et al. discloses a method of applying a soft flexible sugar coating to fresh chewing gum. A "soft panning" technique is used, wherein a dusting mix is applied to the gum centers after the first coating syrup is applied. Although the gum is coated while it is soft, the coating is also soft, though gum arabic in the coating is said to ensure that the coating hardens after four weeks.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,753,790 to Silva et al. discloses a sorbitol coated comestible such a chewing gum. The coating solution comprises a saturated sorbitol solution, crystalline sorbitol powder, one or more film forming agents and one or more crystallization retardants. Optionally the coating solution includes binders, plasticizers and moisture absorbents.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,828,845 to Zamudio-Tena et al. discloses a xylitol coated comestible such as chewing gum. This patent discloses the use of film forming agents, binders and optional fillers and plasticizers in the coating syrups.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,802,924 to Woznicki et al. discloses a polydextrose-based coating material for, inter alia, chewing gum. The coating solution includes a detackifier such as lecithin or mineral oil.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,105,801 to Dogliotti discloses a coated edible product wherein the shell is formed of an intimate mixture of microcrystals of xylitol and a normally solid fatty substance. The fatty substance, such as cocoa butter, prevents the xylitol coating from transforming from a smooth shell to a cracked, rough structure. If the fatty substance is not itself an emulsifier, an emulsifier is optionally added to the coating. The coating may be applied to chewing gum.
While these various patents disclose a variety of coating syrups or other coating compositions, none addresses the problem that a gum that is sufficiently hard for hard panning is not sufficiently soft for consumers who desire soft gum products. Also, many of the patents use a soft coating, while a hard coating is often more desirable.
In current commercial production, the problem is approached in two different ways. In one approach, gum pieces are allowed to sit for several days and "condition" prior to coating. While this conditioning hardens the gum, it usually does so by drying the gum out. After the gum is coated, and later chewed, it does not regain the desired softness. Also, storage space is required while conditioning the gum pieces.
In a second approach, the gum centers are cooled by refrigeration prior to panning. The resulting gum pieces are harder due to a lowered temperature. The approach has the drawback that it requires expensive refrigeration equipment. Also, it has limited success because the panning procedure quickly heats the gum pieces back up to panning temperature.
Thus, a need exists for an economical process for making a coated gum product which provides a soft gum during chewing but is sufficiently hard to be coated by rigorous hard panning.